BrokenMask
by leiasky
Summary: FAM ZORRO. Victoria notices a birthmark on an injured Zorro's leg similar to the one of a dear family friend.. COMPLETE


TITLE: Broken Mask

AUTHOR: leiasky

SUMMARY: Victoria notices a birthmark on an injured Zorro's leg similar to the one of a dear family friend.

Author's Notes: This has been re-written from its original version and posted here.

"How do you know for sure that Gilberto was your son, Alejandro," Victoria asked as she set two glasses of chilled lemonade on the table for the don. "It could have been that woman's attempt to rob you of your wealth."

Alejandro nodded in understanding. It had only been one day and the pain of loosing a son he never even knew he had was still fresh. It made him cling to his remaining son all the more tightly and he looked up as Diego entered the tavern.

"Diego carries a birthmark on his leg similar to the one that Gilberto revealed to us," Alejandro disclosed," that and a number of other things too coincidental to dispute convinced me of his paternity."

Victoria nodded and smiled as Diego came to join his father. "Good call Victoria," Alejandro smiled at her anticipation of his son joining him and held up the other glass for Diego.

She smiled at Diego with a quirked eyebrow, "A birthmark, hmm?"

Diego averted his eyes feigning discomfort and Alejandro chuckled at what he perceived to be his son's unease at the topic currently under discussion.

She turned to wait on another customer and Alejandro followed his son's eyes as he watched the señorita.

"Diego?" It was a few seconds before his son answered him. He found this sudden fascination with the fiery senorita amusing and cocked his head, his earlier question forgotten. "Why the sudden interest in Victoria?"

"Hmmm?" Diego took another long drink, his mind racing to find a topic to divert his father's attention from a question he didn't really want to answer.

"Think you can compete with Zorro for her affections?" Alejandro asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I wouldn't even try," Diego mumbled around a mouthful of lemonade.

Alejandro stared long and hard at his son, wondering," I need to ask you something Diego. You've been keeping something from me and I think it's time you told me what it is."

Diego's eyes widened and the tall caballero feigned innocence over the glass he still held at his mouth," What is that, father?" He managed to say, his tone steady.

"Where did you learn how to fence like what I saw when you were fighting Gilberto," Alejandro noticed the worried look on his son's face and was determined to get an answer from the stubborn man.

"Father," Diego began slowly," I...I..."

Alejandro crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

He had to find a way around these questions. He couldn't tell his father here, now. He had to have time. Time to think, to find the right words. He knew his father would be angry. A de la Vega trait he assumed with a small smile.

"Well," Diego looked at his father awaiting an answer and sighed," I know a little more about swordplay than I have led you to believe."

"That's obvious." Came the sudden retort.

"Father," Diego held up a hand as Victoria returned to fill their glasses and then turned to help another waiting customer," please, can we discuss this later, when we get home."

Alejandro's eyes narrowed and he shook his finger at his son," Yes, Diego, we will discuss this later. I want to know how much more you know, and where you learned it from."

Diego nodded and was relieved when Alejandro stood and began to visit with a friend at a nearby table...

That evening, Diego was no where to be found in the de la Vega hacienda.

"Ah, I wish we had more time to spend together, querrida," Zorro caressed her face with the back of a bare, long-fingered hand.

She sighed and rubbed her face against the gentle caress, "Tambien, mi amor."

His eyes could melt the hardest of hearts. And when he leveled that sweet gaze at her their lips met. They parted reluctantly and he looked around the dark, deserted area. Even though they were standing behind the tavern, patrols could easily see him and compromise her safety.

"I must go," He planted one gentle kiss on her lips before rounding the side of the tavern to fetch Tornado.

The wind brought to her ears the words she always longed to hear from his lips," Te amo, querrida."

She leaned against the building lost in thought, building imaginary images of a home, family, children, with the masked man she loved so deeply. Sounds of gunfire shook her from the pleasant memories and she rushed around the tavern wall in time to see Zorro stumble to the ground clutching at his leg.

"Zorro!" She called," No!" She raced off towards the plaza where he had stumbled but he stood quickly and parried the blade of one of the Lancers as it slid close to his head. An ear piercing whistle erupted from the masked man lips and his faithful stallion raced around a plaza wall to come to his master's aid.

More gunshots sounded as the lancers reloaded their weapons and Tornado reared, the shots missing him by mere inches. One more shot struck its target and the giant animal reared in pain, kicking dirt into the air wildly.

Zorro's eyes widened at the sound of his stallion's fright and he waved the large beast to go on without him, "Go boy! Run!"

He clutched at his leg as the Lancers advanced with sabers drawn.

"You've finally met your end, Zorro." DeSoto spat as he drew his sword and waved the lancers back. The traitor's death would be his.

Victoria stared in disbelief, blinking away the tears that formed in her eyes. She knew he'd been hit. And she knew it had been her fault.

A small crowd grew in the plaza as the sounds of steel echoed through the buildings.

Alejandro raced out of the tavern and towards Victoria, holding her arms gently so she did not rush into the middle of the fight.

"He'll be all right," Alejandro comforted, noting the look of despair and fright on her face.

"No," She turned abruptly, causing him to loose his grip on her arms," he's been hit in the leg. Can't you see him stumbling," She pointed to the masked man who was still holding his own against the alcalde, but limping as he parried the blades of the advancing lancers.

"Yes," Alejandro said slowly. He released her and ran to his horse, untied him from the rail and slapped his back, urging him to run. The horse did just that. Right towards the lancers and where Zorro was clashing blades with the alcalde.

There had been no rain in the territory in months and as a result the land was dry and dusty. The wild horse turned up so much dust that it caused the lancers to step away from the charging animal and cover their eyes. This, Alejandro hoped, would be enough to let the clever fox escape without further harm.

When the dust finally settled the masked man in black was gone. Alejandro smiled and ran after his steed, finally catching him and petting him to calm the raging blood.

Victoria let out a deep breath of relief and turned to walk back to the tavern. As she did so, she noticed a few red splotches of blood leading around the tavern walls. Her eyes widened and she looked around the plaza to see if anyone else had noticed. She kicked at the dirt to cover the stains and rushed to the side of the building...

DeSoto snarled and ordered his Lancers to comb the area. He couldn't have gotten far without a horse and on an injured leg.

Something on the ground caught his eye and he reached down to grasp the blood covered glove.

"Perhaps we can use this to find you after all..."

When she found him, He was leaning over a large water barrel trying to gain the strength to continue moving. He had lost a lot of blood and could not muster up the strength to move any father then he had already gone. Had it been a lancer instead of his Victoria, he'd have been arrested for sure. He took a few deep breaths and attempted to move again when he felt slim, smooth arms encircle his waist.

He turned his head sharply, eyes frantically scanning over her shoulder. He took a deep breath and smiled," It seems that a lucky lancer is in for a promotion."

The ever observant Victoria noticed the skin beneath the fabric of his shirt was damp and warm," You're burning up," She whispered as she led him toward the back entrance to the tavern.

It was almost closing time and she felt confident that she'd be able to hide him in the tavern until he was well enough to move on his own. She left him in the kitchen while she sent Maria on her way saying that she would be able to close up on her own. Alejandro and a friend were the only ones left in the tavern and she stepped cautiously up to them.

Alejandro smiled at the senorita and stood, "I know, it's closing time. We'll be on our way."

She smiled and led them to the door, Alejandro's friend leading the way. As Alejandro stepped through the door, she grabbed his arm," I need your help."

Concerned eyes locked with hers and he leaned closer so that she could whisper in his ear, "I need a doctor for Zorro, he's been shot."

Alejandro's intake of breath revealed his surprise and he turned to his friend. "Go on amigo, I will see you tomorrow."

He turned back to Victoria, "The doctor is not in town at the moment."

"I know," She frowned.

"Diego!" he smiled, "he knows something of the healing arts, let me ride home and get him. I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Hurry Alejandro," Victoria's worried gaze penetrated his heart, "He's lost a lot of blood and is very weak."

When she returned to the kitchen, she found him laying over the table with his head in his arms. For a split second she thought he was dead. Until he raised his head weakly and reached a bare, blood covered hand out to her.

Her hand slid into his and he squeezed tightly.

"I need to get you someplace comfortable, and I need to stop that bleeding," her concerned gaze comforted him.

He nodded, "I..wrapped my sash around it to make a turnecuit but the wound needs to be cleaned and bandaged," he groaned in pain as she helped him to stand.

"I shouldn't be here," he breathed as she helped him up the steps, "when the alcalde finds the trail of blood..."

"I covered it on the way into the tavern," He stumbled and she pulled with all her might to keep him from falling, "he won't find you here."

"You have done more for me than you realize," He breathed as she swung the door open to the empty room and helped him to lay down.

"I need to get some water, bandages and cleaning solution," She turned as he gingerly lifted his leg up onto the bed," Alejandro has gone to get Diego. Since the doctor is out of the territories, Diego will be able lend more aid than I."

His heart cringed and he struggled to mask his anxiety. "I don't know if that is a good idea. Better not implicate any more of the population than is necessary. I'd hate for someone else to be thrown in jail for helping me. And besides," he flashed his trademark smile her way, "your touch is much more gentle."

She blushed at his words. "But I am not as skilled in healing as Diego is." She rushed to the door," I'll be back." He opened his mouth and promptly shut it again when she flew out the door.

He sighed and leaned heavily against the pillow, eyes closing. He shook his head, determined to stay conscious. If he fell asleep, it would complicate things much further. So much blood had he lost. He closed his eyes briefly but was startled awake by a very nervous and excited Victoria.

"Stay awake, Zorro!" She shook him and his eyes fluttered open, "You can't close them, not yet."

She soaked a rag in the warm water and moved her hands to his torn pant leg. Thinking nothing of modesty, She found the hole and tore the material before he could stop her.

"Victoria..."

She heard his voice but ignored it as she slid the material up his blood covered leg until she found the gaping hole. It had struck his lower thigh and still oozed blood. She dabbed at the ugly wound and wiped away the blood.

He cringed in pain and she dabbed at the wound a little more gently.

As she cleared the blood off his thigh and leg, she noticed a strange blemish on the side of his thigh. Her eyes narrowed and she stared long and hard at the mark. A Birthmark. So she's learned something else about her masked love……._But_….she tilted her head, eyes narrowing. In the shape of a cross. _Isn't that what..._ Her head snapped up and she looked at his pain etched face, his strong jawline, the piercing blue eyes... She wasn't stupid. She was a smart woman. Recognition slapped her across the face and she whispered, breathless with the shocking revelation," Alejandro isn't going to find ...Diego ...at the hacienda... is he...?"

Chapter 3 

Alejandro rushed into the hacienda calling Diego's name. Felipe came running, afraid something had happened and tapped the older man on the shoulder, causing him to turn, startled.

"Have you seen Diego?"

Felipe shook his head.

"Zorro has been shot and needs a doctor's attention," Alejandro strode around the hacienda looking for his strangely absent son," and since the doctor is out of the territories, we need Diego to help him. I know he has some education in the healing arts." Felipe's eyes widened and his hands began to shake.

"Where is Diego?" Alejandro grumbled.

Felipe signed that he didn't know, that maybe he was at the tavern but Alejandro shook his head," I just came from the tavern, he wasn't there."

Felipe raced outside and Alejandro was compelled to follow.

He watched the boy saddle one of the de la Vega's best horses and swing himself into the saddle. Before he took of, Felipe signed that he would go to the tavern and see if he could help Zorro with his injury in Diego's absence.

"Leave it to my son to not be where he is needed," Alejandro frowned and raced to his horse. Before he mounted the stallion, however, a strange thought occurred to him. Maybe he should bring some clothes to give to Zorro should the alcalde discover that he was there. Maybe by putting the man in civilian clothing, the alcalde would look right over him. He raced into the hacienda, grabbed some of his sons clothing, stuffed it in his saddlebag and raced off after Felipe...

"Victoria..." Zorro began.

"Answer me." She snapped. Her eyes searched his for the answers, for some truth, for some explanation. She didn't realize she was putting quite so much pressure on his leg until he grunted in pain.

"Oh," She looked down," I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, I..."

"Just want to know the truth..." He finished for her.

"Yes," She continued to work, cleaning and bandaging as best she could. When he said nothing she looked at him again and fought the urge to connect her hand with his cheek.

She sat next to him on the bed and leaned close to his face, her hands sliding along the edge of the mask. "The mark...on your leg... is the same as your brothers..." It was not a question.

He nodded slowly.

She shook her head. "This can't be happening. It... I... you..."

"Have loved you in silence and from behind this mask for five years. I...wanted to tell you...this secret for so...long," He leaned against the pillow again. His strength was fading due to the loss of blood but he was determined to stay awake to make Victoria understand why he did what he did.

"Bella," she stared at the man, struggling with this new knowledge that had fallen so conveniently into her lap. The lips that all too familiar endearment had come from, were those same lips, attached to that same face, she had seen every day for years. and never realized.

She took a long, deep breath," I don't know what to..."

"Don't say anything," he smiled, leaning his head weakly against the softness of the pillow behind it," not until I...get…..better..." His eyes closed and he slumped against the bed. Her eyes searched his face and she reached for the mask. Instead of removing it, she slid her hands beneath the silk to caress the strong cheekbones, the dark hair so carefully hidden beneath the black silk.

Her heart fluttered as she brought her lips down to touch his gently. The light, musky scent of him intoxicated her and she sighed. She now knew his identity and her love for him grew deeper because of this knowledge. He was someone who had been near her every day for years, close as a brother, or, she surmised with a smile, a lover.

A few moments later, Felipe rushed into the room, eyes wide with fear.

Victoria stood and scolded him ,"How dare you barge into my tavern after closing time."

He ignored her and went straight to Zorro's side, feeling his forehead, checking the bandage, staring at the unconscious man.

Seconds later Alejandro burst into the room, carrying some of Diego's clothes. "I brought these in case the alcalde decides to search the tavern. We can change him out of those clothes and put these on him and hopefully he will pass as a boarder." He took a deep breath and noticed as Victoria stared at him with a confused look on her face. "and I couldn't find Diego," He shook his head," that boy is never around when I need him. I'm sorry Victoria but..."

"I took care of it, Alejandro," she said softly, her hand intertwined with Zorro's bare one.

He stopped and stared at her calm face, the love that shown in her eyes could not be masked. His eyes searched her face, and then moved to the calm face of the unconscious man, "is he...?"

"No," She whispered," he is sleeping."

The man stirred in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open briefly to see the two men who had recently arrived. Zorro opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Victoria placed a silencing finger over his lips and whispered, "Not now, mi amor. When you are better you can be sure I will let you explain everything."

Alejandro's eyes knitted together at this comment and he began.." What do you..."

"He will explain later." She smiled and resumed her position beside her beloved's side.

A hard knock on the tavern door startled them all and Victoria turned worried eyes on Alejandro.

"Maybe if we just ignore them, they will go away." Alejandro said slowly.

Victoria shook her head." I don't think so. That is the alcalde, and when he wants something he is determined to get it." She huffed and reached for the clothes Alejandro brought with him. "Change him into these and I will tell the alcalde that he fell and hit his head." She grabbed the basin of bloody water and the rags and raced down the stairs to dispose of them.

Alejandro frowned as Felipe began to remove the man's clothing," fell and hit his head?"

Alejandro helped Felipe, carefully lifting and dressing him, until they came to his mask. Felipe began to sign rapidly and Alejandro couldn't keep up.

"Slow down Felipe, what are you saying?"

They turned their heads as the alcalde's voice traveled up the stairs before his footsteps followed.

Felipe made one last motion which Alejandro understand to mean, 'sit down' and he obliged as Felipe ripped the mask off the unconscious man's face and slid it under the mattress.

Alejandro's eyes widened as the door swung open to reveal the alcalde and Victoria.

"See alcalde," Victoria exclaimed," no one is here but Diego, Alejandro and Felipe. I told you Diego hit his head earlier this evening. He is resting here until he is well enough to ride home with his family." DeSoto glanced around the room suspiciously.

Alejandro regained his composure, snapped his mouth shut and glared at the alcalde," what is the meaning of this, alcalde?"

DeSoto huffed," Zorro was injured in the plaza this evening, we have searched the rest of the pueblo," he turned to look at Victoria," and the tavern is all we have left to search."

"He is long gone by now, alcalde."

"Not without a horse he isn't. "

"Without a horse?" Alejandro played dumb. He had seen Tornado get hit and run off without his master.

"Gah!" DeSoto stomped out the door, his voice trailing behind him like an annoying storm, "I'll be back. If you are harboring this criminal, you will hang beside him."

The three conspirators breathed a sigh of relief as the alcalde made his way throughout the tavern looking for the masked man.

"Whew, that was close," Victoria breathed. "I had better follow him to make sure he doesn't destroy anything."

Alejandro grasped her arms as she turned to walk out the door, "How did you know?" he gazed at the still form of his son lying in the bed.

She smiled slightly," I saw the birthmark while I cleaned his wound."

Alejandro nodded, released her arm and returned his attention to his son's still form.

"Knowing doesn't change how I feel," she said to re-assure the old Don as she left the room to follow the alcalde's destructive path down her hallway.

Alejandro smiled and rested the palm of his hand on his son's forehead, "Diego? Wake up boy, we have to get you out of here. Diego?"

Felipe shook his head and pulled a wet cloth from the basin under the bed. He signed for Alejandro to close the door and the man obliged as Felipe placed the cold cloth across Diego's forehead.

"Yes, it will help bring the fever down," he sighed. Then suddenly looked suspiciously at Felipe." You knew, didn't you?"

Felipe lowered his head.

"Answer me."

The boy nodded slowly.

"Why did he...you, keep this from me?" the confused man asked. The incredible feeling that his son had been the masked man that the alcalde so feared, and struggled to catch, excited him beyond anything he could explain. "I can't believe this."

Alejandro took a deep breath." So much has happened in the last few days that I don't know if I can take many more surprises."

Felipe looked down again and Alejandro asked," What is it? What else are you not telling me?"

Felipe signed slowly so that Alejandro could understand.

"You can hear?"

Felipe nodded.

"Does Diego know?"

Felipe smiled a small smile and nodded.

Alejandro sighed as Victoria returned from chasing the alcalde all over her tavern.

"Well he has finally left." She sighed heavily.

A soft moan distracted them from their conversation and they looked down as the young de la Vega tossed in his sleep. Victoria moved to the other side of the bed, across from Alejandro, and sat beside Diego. She took his hand and pressed it to her lips, smiling slightly.

"He has been like a brother to you, Victoria," Alejandro noted and smiled. "Perhaps that was his way of staying close to you without Zorro being present."

She chuckled. "When I think of all the things we talked about, how close we have become. I never even noticed the similarities."

"Well," Alejandro sighed," he managed to fool me in my own home."

Diego's eyes rolled open and he stared at the slim hand that held his so tightly.

"Victoria..." he mouthed.

"Quiet Diego," Alejandro warned," we have told the alcalde that you have a concussion. He is snooping around looking for Zorro."

Diego lowered his head and his eyes widened when he noticed what clothes he wore. The last time he was awake, he was dressed in Zorro's black clothing. Now, he found himself staring into the concerned faces of the people he loved most in the world, and was at a loss for words.

"We need to get you back to the hacienda and out of the alcalde's view. We can tell him you have gone to visit friends out of the territories so that you can heal."

Diego nodded and directed his gaze back to Victoria, who still held his hand tightly. "I..."

"You are still too weak to explain." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his fingers," Believe me, when you are well enough, I will gladly sit for hours and listen to all the stories. But now," her eyes locked with his and he saw the unmasked compassion burning brightly in the brown orbs," you need to save your strength to get well before the alcalde catches onto this deception."

He nodded and turned his head as the alcalde stormed into view.

He quickly faked pain in his head and moaned, holding his head in his hands. He rolled over on his side, feigning pain in his eyes at the light that now shown through the open door.

"Ah you baby," DeSoto hissed, and turned to the inn keeper," if I find out that he has been here, you! will hang in his place."

Victoria huffed and turned her full attention back to Diego as DeSoto stormed out of the room and out of the tavern.

"You'd better get well quickly, son." Alejandro stared down at his son. " You have a lot of explaining to do."

END


End file.
